


forbidden (candy) apples

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Series: To Just Exist [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Steve and Tony go grocery shopping.





	forbidden (candy) apples

Steve frowns as he opens the fridge. A half-filled carton of milk, orange juice, one of his smoothies, a can of tuna, and a single tomato. Not exactly the ingredients he needs to make a salad. He sighs.

“Tony,” he calls, “I think we need to go for groceries. Right now.”

Steve hears a groan from the next room over, and Tony looks into the kitchen, eyebrows raised. Steve gestures to the contents of the fridge, and Tony sighs, pulling out his phone.

“Okay,” he grumbles, “let’s make a list.”

Fifteen minutes later, the two grab a cart and begin to make their way through the grocery store. Tony pauses, one hand on the cart, looking down at his phone.

“Okay,” he says, drawing out the vowels, “let’s start with fruits and vegetables.” He grins at Steve, who raises an eyebrow.

“I think I’ve got this part, how about you go and grab the milk, eggs, and yogurt, and come back?”

Tony nods and salutes. “Aye aye, Captain,” he says with a smirk, before heading off. Steve watches him go with a shake of his head, a fond smile on his face.

“Alright,” Steve says to himself, looking around, “salad time.”

About five minutes later, he’s almost done, but Tony, who went to grab three things, is still not back. Steve sighs, bracing himself for hearing a “clean up in aisle seven” call and going there to find Tony sprawled on the floor, surrounded by broken eggs and two bags of flour. Again.

“I should really go and find him now before he gets into trouble,” Steve mutters, turning the cart around and heading for the aisle that Tony _should_ be in, but probably isn’t.

Steve’s suspicions are correct - Tony’s not where he’s supposed to be. He groans, and looks down every aisle as he passes. Every time. He really should have learned not to trust Tony on his own in a store, already.

Finally, Steve spots him. Tony is standing on the other side of the candy aisle, arms full of sweets. He sees Steve, and a sheepish grin spreads across his face. Steve stares at him for a few seconds, before sighing and heading over.

“So,” Tony says when he approaches, “I may have gotten a bit distracted. And carried away. But.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “But?”

“Um. We deserve this much candy?”

Steve sighs again. “You get to keep two things.”

Tony’s eyes widen in horror. “Only two?”

Steve nods. “Choose your favourites.”

Tony pouts. “Steeeeeve,” he whines, “c’mon. I am Eve and these are my forbidden apples. She eats hers.” One of the bags on top of the pile he’s holding falls to the floor, and he glares at it. “Okay, you can stay there, flaker.”

Steve sighs for the third time, picking the bag off of the floor. “You can eat two apples, but only two. Think about it, it’s a deal, she only got one.”

Tony sighs, this time. “Fine,” he mutters. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Steve smiles, kisses him on the cheek, and helps him put the sweets back on the shelves. Tony ends up keeping a bag of caramel/green apple suckers (what a coincidence,) and what is quite possibly the biggest chocolate bar Steve has ever seen.

“I didn’t even know chocolate bars this big existed, let alone were sold here,” he says as they go to get what Tony was supposed to grab in the first place. Tony just winks, and Steve laughs.

They need more than they even initially thought they did, and at some point as they’re going around the store, Tony gets in the shopping cart, lying down with his feet over the front, buried in packaged food. Tony has assured Steve that he’s somehow comfortable in that position, and though they get a few looks, he certainly doesn’t mind.

Finally, they’re finished, and are walking towards the registers, before Tony’s eyes widen, and he gasps, attempting to sit up. It doesn’t work.

Steve crooks an eyebrow. “What?”

“Steve,” Tony gasps, “Mr Noodles. We need to go back.”

Steve groans. “Really, Tony? Mr Noodle?”

Tony tries to twist around, glaring at him. “Mr Noodles are incredibly important, Steve.” He waves a hand. “Back, servant, the king wishes to go back for Mr Noodles.”

Steve sighs, but it’s fond. “Yes, your majesty.”

They get the noodles, and Tony stays in the cart as Steve puts everything onto the conveyor belt. The cashier doesn’t even blink. Steve manages to convince Tony to get out so he can put the bags in, though there’s some grumbling.

Finally, they sit back in the car with matching sighs of relief. Tony rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “We should be good for a month, eh? At least a few weeks?”

Steve nods. “Hopefully. Hey, at least we avoided something similar to last month’s incident.”

Tony grimaces. “Yep. Thank god.”

It’s only when they get back home and unload the groceries that Steve realizes he forgot lettuce.

Damn.


End file.
